


dialoguing

by fiordilatte



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Series, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiordilatte/pseuds/fiordilatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought-provoking conversation.  So listen very closely, Kaizuka…</p>
            </blockquote>





	dialoguing

His night started with a tentative, “Hello?” over the phone. That in itself wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, since most prisoners did not receive phone calls from commissioned officers, but Kaizuka Inaho had ways to bend rules.

“It’s me. I won’t be able to visit for a few weeks, so I thought I’d call you,” he said, as he stretched his legs out on the bed in his hotel room. “We’re having a lot of political negotiations, and I have to be present. Not very efficient, but there aren’t any ways around it. It was short notice, too.” He found himself explaining everything, even though he knew it was likely to be a waste of breath and effort.

“And still you find ways to torture me,” the familiar voice responded, with a characteristic trace of contempt. “I wasn’t quite certain what to think when the warden said I had a call, though I suppose I should have known.”

Inaho nodded absently, momentarily forgetting that Slaine wouldn’t be able to see. “You should have,” he agreed, as his eyesight adapted to the dim light produced by his bedside lamp. “You sound disappointed.”

“It doesn’t matter what I feel, does it.” The tone was flat.

“Not really,” he replied. “So I guess we’ll start. An hour should be fine.”

Slaine Troyard scoffed. “You don’t expect me to play chess with you over the phone.”

“It’s entirely possible,” Inaho said, “as long as you have the grid memorized. I’ve played like that before. But we don’t have to today.” He felt a surge of heat beneath his collar. “Besides, there’s something else I want to do.”

“Kaizuka,” Slaine murmured, and Inaho thought he could detect a hint of disbelief in the other man’s voice.

He waited a moment, in case Slaine decided to say anything else, then added, “Are you alone? That’s what I requested.”

“Of course I am,” the older man said. “Alone in my cell with a UFE smartphone to my ear. Are you really so desperate?” His tone was taunting, and Slaine seemed to be more amused than derisive tonight. “Surely there are easier options? You must have better things to do with your time.”

“I would have preferred to video chat, but I have limited access at the moment.”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Slaine responded, his voice pleasantly low in Inaho’s ear. “I meant, couldn’t you do it with someone else? Or do you simply enjoy tormenting me? Is this truly how you wish to play?”

He was already half-hard at the mere sound of Slaine’s voice, and he didn’t know if he could last long. It was all very experimental in nature. He’d never tried something like this and wasn’t sure it would even work.

“It’s still a part of my schedule. I have time to talk.” Inaho took a sip of water. “And I don’t do it with anyone else.”

“Suit yourself.” Slaine sounded oddly entertained. “So where are you?”

He leaned back against the wood paneling of his bed, and adjusted the mouthpiece on his headset. “A hotel room in London. It’s one in the morning here.”

“I see,” said Slaine, thoughtfully. “And your state of dress?”

“The usual,” he supplied, unknotting his tie and letting the silk hang loosely at his shoulders. “A uniform is a uniform.”

“Then take off your shirt,” the other man ordered. Rather authoritative for a prisoner, Inaho mused. Slaine was somewhat more emboldened over the phone, less lethargic than when they’d last spoken. Perhaps he would have to be put in his place when Inaho returned.

“Have you done this before?” he asked. He undid the button at his collar to start, and let the skin there breathe, though it did nothing to ease the tension in his muscles. His sleeves were loosely rolled up along his arms, starched white cotton stopping just above the points of his elbows.

“Kaizuka.” Slaine sounded impatient. “Do you want this or not?”

“You’re avoiding the question.” Another button came undone, anyway.

“No, I haven’t done this before,” said Slaine. “But I believe we’ve fucked enough times for the both of us to have a general idea.”

Caustic, now. Interesting. Slaine seemed to shift moods frequently, even after two years of being a prisoner of war. Inaho was never entirely sure what to expect. The blond’s capriciousness certainly kept him on his toes.

“Language,” he reprimanded lightly, as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. “You’re as bad as my sister.”

“It’s a little funny that you think I care. Your approval was never on my list of aspirations.”

Fair enough.

“Shirt’s off,” Inaho announced, folding the button-down garment and setting it on the pillow beside him.

“Mine is too.”

“Good.” He hadn’t even had to ask.

“But I’m not going to kiss you.”

“You can’t, anyway. We’re almost six thousand miles apart. It’s physically impossible.”

“Oh fuck _you_ , Kaizuka.”

Ah, more invective. Not quite angry, though Inaho could hear a spark of annoyance.

“This is symbiosis, not romance. I’ve never pretended otherwise.” _You don’t love me, and I don’t love you._ It was neater that way.

“You can still try to use your imagination.” Slaine sounded like he was smothering a laugh.

Not pleased with being made fun of, he changed tack. “How has your week been? I heard that you’ve been eating more regularly. It’s good to know that you’re making some progress.”

“Thank you for checking - Lieutenant, was it?” He could easily envision Slaine rolling his eyes as he spoke. “Did you also hear about the fight that broke out two cells over? It was very violent. It is always nice to be reminded that despite my best efforts, Earth remains populated by vulgar trash -”

“You’re not supposed to get involved in those kinds of altercations.” There was an unusual sharpness in his tone.

“It’s none of your concern.”

“It is my concern,” he insisted, more loudly than he should have. “I’ll have a word with the warden, if anyone is acting out of line with you.” Slaine was his responsibility.

“I can take care of myself. I have been, my entire life,” Troyard shot back. “You have no idea what happens when you’re not here.”

He frowned. “It’s not a matter of whether or not you can take care of yourself. There are rules and precedents that I’ve set, and they should be followed. Even if I’m not there.”

“Words are cheap. Yours don’t mean anything.”

Maybe not, but they were all he had for now. He wouldn’t be getting anywhere like this, though.

“Take off your pants.”

“Fine.”

“And show me how you do it.”

“God, Kaizuka, you’re relentless.”

He listened carefully to the quiet rustling noise over the line; he remembered the pale blue fabric, could almost see it now. He pictured Slaine’s too-pretty hands pushing the waistband down his hips, exposing the slim white thighs and angular physique. The fingers would slide into his underwear, then, and he’d touch himself in front of Inaho, who would find himself completely transfixed -

He thought out loud, to distract himself. “Would you do everything over again, if you had the chance?”

“Do what, exactly?” Slaine asked.

“The war. Would you fight your way through the ranks again, and do it all the same way?"

“Perhaps,” the blond hedged, “though I would make sure to kill you properly the first time.”

“That’s a good answer.” Viable, even. Slaine was a better pilot than him, had quicker reactions and instincts, though he tended to err on the side of emotion. He could have taken Inaho’s life much earlier and saved himself a lot of trouble, if he’d been more inclined.

“Can you hear me?”

“...Yes.” His throat felt dry.

He struggled to catch his breath, tried not to let it show; his throat constricted and a dull heat enveloped his body as he visualized exactly what the blond was doing. The wet sounds of Slaine starting to stroke himself, thousands of miles away in his prison cell, almost made Inaho come right there - but he had to exercise restraint.

Slaine was anything but stupid. He was well-versed in negotiations and he would ruthlessly exploit Inaho’s weaknesses if he ever found them. Even though there was so much distance between them, Slaine Troyard still commanded Inaho’s full attention, and he knew it.

So, he had clearly underestimated. This would not be their usual conversation. Tonight was not simply about physical domination or lust. It was a more complex game than that, and one which he had not been prepared for.

Inaho knew that he could disconnect the call at any time, but that would be the worst way to lose. He had been the one to initiate this, and he would have to see it through to the end. Slaine would certainly hold it over him if he gave up - if not in words, then in his future actions and demeanour. Troyard didn’t respect him as it was, despite the constant visits, and it was frustrating to meet so much resistance.

At the very most, Slaine would acknowledge Inaho’s military prowess, yet he would not address him by the appropriate title. It was simply out of the question. It was understandable, because Slaine had nowhere lower to go if he spoke out of line, but it was discouraging all the same to know that so little had changed since the very first visit.

Progress seemed unattainable, but Inaho would not give up.

He had to admit, though, that he needed this more than Slaine did. It was ingrained in habit for him at this point.

He didn’t mind being hated. Slaine wanted to hurt him back, but words wouldn’t break Inaho in the same way. He operated on a different level. Their equilibrium was found only in sex and physical urges, in the desperate fragility of two stubborn men who could not see eye to eye.

Conversation was difficult at best, and they never spoke about anything of consequence. Slaine did not talk to him as if he was really a person.

A breathy moan caught his attention, and he was mesmerized again. He imagined Slaine pursing his lips, petulant, almost - angry, flustered, unrestrained and wanting, wanting so badly, _needing,_ demanding....

“Nnh…”

Then he thought of fucking Slaine’s face, and that was when he lost himself entirely. The blond had a clever mouth, one which was very well practiced in giving speeches and sucking cock in the same breath.

Inaho was rather acquainted.

It was as if Slaine could read his mind. “How do you want me to use my tongue?”

“Like... you usually do,” he managed, uncreatively, fumbling for words. He was already losing. Inaho could singlehandedly lead Kataphrakt sorties to flawless victories, but he could not beat Slaine in a simple phone conversation. 

“Hopeless,” the blond said. “I’ll make this easy for you. I’m on my _knees,_ Kaizuka. And you have my hands cuffed behind my back. We’ve done it like this before.” Inaho could hear the faintest sound of Slaine licking his lips as he continued, his voice turning raspier and lower with each sentence. “Are you... going... to touch me?” 

He felt himself stiffen at the other man’s command, and wondered why this, of all things, was where Slaine Troyard would always best him. The brunet slipped his belt off and reached into his pants, palmed the head of his rigid cock and slowly spread his fingers along the length.

“I’m waiting.”

“I…” He shook his head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts. “Did you put it on?”

“Yes,” Slaine muttered, sounding a little irritated.

He remembered how tempting Slaine looked, face twisted with lust as he wore the ring around his cock. His nipples were pink and erect, aching to be caressed, gently first, then harder, rougher - he’d bite down on his lip and plead. The slender body would writhe instantly at Inaho’s touch, overly sensitive and eager to be penetrated, like it was built solely to be fucked.

But the lack of proximity tonight was proving to be problematic. He was there but he wasn’t really _there,_ and he couldn’t read the other man or get in his head the way he wanted to. Slaine did not submit so easily.

“Kaizuka, have you ever had sex in a Kataphrakt?”

Strange question. “Never,” he responded cautiously.

Slaine hummed. “You’re boring.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.”

“I’ve had it done to me before. In the Tharsis. I got fucked so hard in the pilot seat that I could barely walk. Wouldn’t you love to see me get taken like that? Right… in... front of you.”

His cock twitched again, even though he knew Troyard was playing him. “You’re lying.” There was no hesitation in his voice, but his hands were trembling, just a little.

“It's what I do, these days,” Slaine said loftily. For the better part of the last four years, to be accurate. “But I was curious.”

He thought for a moment. “Then do you want to do it in a KG-7, when I visit next time? I can make arrangements for that.”

The blond laughed. “A true display of your political power."

“Is that a yes?”

“Maybe.”

He recognized that Slaine was mocking him, trying to get him to make a mistake. And he was close, too, although Inaho wouldn’t admit it. “Let’s keep going.”

“Tell me, honestly, who else do you do this sort of thing with?”

“You’re the only one,” he said. No one else had that kind of power over him, and it made Inaho slightly uncomfortable. “Is that a problem?”

Slaine faltered, but only briefly. “You must be joking. Though I suppose it doesn’t matter.” His voice dropped to a low murmur. “I’m going to suck you now, and you are going to cum so hard....”

He felt Slaine with a sudden burning intensity, the supple lips wrapped around him reverently as the blond knelt on the concrete floor of his prison cell.

It was so incredibly arousing, to watch his cock slide all the way into that tight fuckable mouth.

To have the wet tongue worship him from head to shaft, to thrust so deep that Slaine had to take him in to the back of his throat, to hear the loud lusty sighs as he bobbed along Inaho’s length.

And Slaine loved to give it, kept eye contact the whole way through, blue eyes staring hungrily into Inaho’s own. Always challenging, always defiant.

Inaho closed his eye and felt all those sensations again; he was rigid with desire as he used his hand to fulfill his needs, stroking himself and succumbing to Slaine’s influence.

It took some effort, but he was still composed when he spoke. “I want to feel your scars now.”

He could see them, the thick lines running along Slaine’s lean body in all manner of shape and size. Some were raised keloids, angry red marks where the healing process hadn’t gone smoothly due to lack of proper medical attention. The others were less visible where the cuts had been more shallow, but he knew every minute detail by heart.

No one could hurt him now. Inaho made sure of it. Not unless Slaine himself asked for it, begged Inaho to drag him around and _do things_ to him -

_((break me use me punish me make me feel something anything please Kaizuka fuck me))_

\- then he would comply. He gave Slaine whatever he wanted. He didn’t have a choice.

“Which ones? Take your pick.”

“The scars... that are my fault.”

A shaky laugh. “Do... Do you think they belong to you? They’re mine, you don’t get to have them. You can fuck me but you will _never_ own me! Is that clear?” Slaine snapped, suddenly volatile.

“Of course,” he said softly. “This isn’t about ownership.” Ownership was not quite the same as control, after all, though at the moment he had neither.

He still felt partly responsible. It wasn’t out of guilt, because he didn’t associate guilt with Slaine Troyard. Obligation, maybe. He told himself that it was for Seylum’s sake, that he needed Slaine to cooperate. But an apology would not resolve this, because they both knew that Inaho would not mean it.

“Then - Then we’ll continue.” Slaine sounded mollified, for now.

He exhaled sharply. “Okay.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Use your fingers... and imagine it’s me.”

“You’ll have to go deeper if you want me to scream.”

“Then you’ll have to ask for it,” he said evenly.

“You must be mistaken. I call the shots.”

Inaho was at a loss, because he knew that Slaine had him cornered. And he didn’t like it.

“Two fingers,” the other man continued. “That’s all you get.”

That would have to do. He made out the faint sounds of Slaine plunging his fingers into himself, his voice enticingly raw and intimate as he did it. A warm trickle of precum oozed from the tip of his cock, and Inaho gritted his teeth as the anticipation became excruciating.

“Forget the handcuffs. I’ve got a collar around your neck,” he ventured, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. “And you’re tied up, with ropes cutting into your skin.”

“And?” Slaine said expectantly.

_Oh._

He saw coarse ropes digging into Slaine’s pale flesh, knotted just tightly enough to leave intricate criss-cross patterns along the skin. They held the other man in place, wrists and ankles bound so that he couldn’t move unless Inaho allowed him to.

“And…” he hesitated for the briefest moment, “it hurts."

“Better,” Slaine breathed - and the moan Inaho got in return was absolutely obscene.

“That makes three fingers,” said Inaho, taking a chance. He needed to hear.

“Mm... you’re right,” the blond agreed, with another heady sigh. Inaho pictured Slaine twisting his fingers inside himself as he went faster, and it got increasingly difficult to think.

“Then?” he prompted, still unsure, still forced to let Slaine lead him.

“Then…” the other man whispered, so quietly that the brunet had to strain to make out the words, “you’ll fuck me like I’m a slut.”

Inaho froze. His chest tightened and he felt himself flush, his heart beating erratically. He had to have it.

A scornful snicker. “Or is that too vulgar for you?”

“No, you can keep going.” Inaho could hardly form coherent sentences, let alone police Slaine’s word choices. “I’ll do it your way.”

“Ugh… ahh!” Slaine was loud and unapologetic, carnality personified.

Though, the brunet realized, as he heard the stifled groan that came out of his own mouth, he wasn’t faring much better. His eye was squeezed shut and his body was betraying him, in need of release, not letting him control his own movements.

Inaho pressed his hips into the mattress and pumped himself steadily; he thought of Slaine’s sharp angles and white skin, of how tight the other man felt around him as he got fucked into the floor. His cock was pulsing, Slaine clamping on him harder with each forceful thrust.

The images and sensations were seared permanently into his brain, no part left unexplored.

“Is it getting hard to breathe?” Slaine panted over the phone line. “I want you to imagine me at my limit, and you just can’t help yourself….”

He was buried in Slaine, so deep he didn’t think he could go any further. Only a little more, and he’d be well and truly defeated.

“H-Hurry up, Kaizuka, give me what I deserve.”

He used his free hand to dig his fingernails into his thigh, muscles clenching as he sped up his pace. He was helpless, a victim to his own selfishness. Inaho wanted to dominate Slaine fully, inside and out. He wanted to manipulate him, to pull his strings and put him on a leash and defile him.

But when Slaine talked like _that,_ breathless and wanton, voice just tickling his ears through the headset, Inaho clung to every single word. He was not in control here. He’d never been in control. 

He heard Slaine’s phone clatter to the floor of the prison cell, but his voice was still clear over the line. For a moment they were both gasping for air, overwhelmed by exertion and fierce desire.

((he had to he _had to_ even if it was completely illogical and fallible and human and weak))

Then Slaine screamed, just for him, pitching higher as he reached his climax, needy and broken. Inaho could hear it echo on the prison walls, and a shudder ran through his body as Slaine’s voice reverberated through his head.

He was paralyzed with pleasure, barely able to choke out Slaine’s name. He didn’t know why he did that, because the other man always refused to say his.

Saliva spilled from his mouth and he clutched at the sheets, sucking in breaths through his teeth as his muscles spasmed in a twisted, awful kind of ecstasy. He wrenched his pants off the rest of the way, which suddenly felt heavy and unwelcome, the rough blue fabric sticky with sweat and cum. Everything was so hot on his skin, perspiration accumulating in slick patches along his wiry frame.

“I’ve never come so hard just by doing that,” Inaho said shallowly, subconsciously pacing his breathing to match Slaine’s.

“You’re not recording this, are you?”

He collected his thoughts, in the aftershock of orgasm. “If... I were, would you have stopped?”

The line went silent for a moment, as Slaine considered. Inaho could hear the buzz of static over his headset, as well as the steady rhythm of the other man’s hoarse breathing. He sat up on the edge of the bed and waited for his answer.

“No,” the blond said, finally. “I don’t have a reputation to uphold. The UFE has reported me dead, as you may recall. It would be much worse for you if that got out, would it not? Kaizuka the Terran hero. Sordid and depraved, just like the rest of us.”

“I’m not a hero,” Inaho responded staunchly.

“Not _my_ hero. Don’t disillusion yourself. You should continue with chess, if winning is your goal with me. Whatever you’re trying to accomplish, this is not your forte.”

A strange smile twitched at his lips. Was that a challenge? “There is a strategy here, I’m certain.”

“Will we video chat next time?” Slaine queried. The amused tone had crept back into his voice.

“I think I’ll want you for real, next time. And I did record it.”

His night ended with a particularly insolent, “Very well, Orange. But I’m only easy when it suits me.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~tfw you’re really tired and InaSure phone sex just seems like a gr8 idea~~  
>  Thank you for reading! Shots fired ;) Also this might be the dirtiest thing I wrote and they didn’t even technically do it? Can’t tell if skillz or just super hard trolling, hmm  
> & s/o to Nozu for entertaining all my “hey so uh blowjobs…” convos lmao! All the kouhai awards. 
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope I got Inaho’s (biased) imagination/recollections vs their actual conversation distinct! This was really tough for me, and I am so glad it’s finally done. Goodnight!


End file.
